


Going Away Present

by Kellygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Life is about change. Nothing ever stays the same.





	Going Away Present

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Spoilers for S5 Finale. Written for tenthmuse1 on her bday.  


* * *

Tony blinked at the sun coming in through the window. His bedroom had dark shades and curtains guaranteed to let not even a flicker of light in so this was a little weird. Someone next to him mumbled something and sleepily patted his hip. 

Now Tony was really awake because instead of some woman he’d picked up at a bar, or even some cute little gay boy, the stranger in his bed was Gibbs. Which made him no stranger and made this his bed, not Tony’s.

Memories of last night came back and he recalled him and Gibbs in Gibbs’ kitchen drinking that rotgut he called bourbon and then somehow, and Tony really wants to know _how_ , he and his boss, or ex-boss, started kissing, rough needy kisses then hands everywhere doing a variety of things he’d whole-heartedly approved of. 

Tony was glad no one was awake as he remembered spreading his legs for Gibbs like a two dollar hooker. He hadn’t bottomed in forever and the twinge and pinch of his well used body was going to be with him for a few days. Who’d have guessed his boss was such a tiger in the sack?

“Are you having some sort of crisis, DiNozzo?”

Tony gave himself a metaphorical pat on the back for not jumping a mile at that gruffly rumbled question. “Um, no?”

“Then lay back down because I‘m not done with you yet.”

Tony sighed and shifted until he was laying back down on his side facing a barely awake Gibbs. He’d gotten the call in the middle of trying to match drinks with his boss that the USS Ronald Reagan was staying in port for an extra four days and he didn’t need to report tomorrow, or well, today.

Gibbs looked him up and down and then lightly skimmed his fingers over Tony‘s chest and shoulders. “You regretting last night?”

Tony shivered at the feel of Gibbs’ hands on him. Deep down where he tried not to think about it, he’d craved every touch he could get from this man. At first he’d convinced himself it was hero worship and then maybe daddy issues. 

Last year after Gibbs had left him in charge he’d realized it was something more, something scary and he refused to call it love, refused to think about it at all, and threw himself into his new position with unbridled enthusiasm. 

When Gibbs had come back, ugly mustache included, he’d been so happy, unlike anything he’d felt since Susie Melrose had asked him to the prom when he’d been a sarcastic sophomore.

Tony placed a hand on Gibbs’ face, his thumb brushing over a scruffy jaw and settling on firm lips.

“No, not at all, boss.”

The answering smile was hot though Tony figured anything Gibbs did would be hot and get his motor running like a finely tuned Mustang.

“You can call me Jethro, Tony, though if you want to keep using ‘boss’ don’t let me stop you.”

Tony laughed and gasped at the same time as hands stroked his morning erection. “Kinky. I like it.”

Gibbs leaned over and kissed him, his tongue hot and relentless. Tony squashed the sudden wondering that he’d been like this in bed with Jenny. They came up for air and he had to smile at the smooth way his legs were eased open and Gibbs was suddenly between them like he belonged there.

“Old dog, better tricks.”

Tony gasped as Gibbs pulled out a bottle of lube and like magic his slick fingers were inside him and god, it felt good, better than good, but Tony was too busy trying to remember to breathe to come up with more words.

They both groaned as Gibbs fucked him slow and easy like he had all the time in the world, like their world hadn’t come to an end last night with death and fire and unknown factors in charge of their careers.

Tony thrust his hips frantically as Gibbs smirked and stroked him to a drawn out orgasm. A few minutes later when Gibbs grunted and his hips stuttered and stilled, Tony gathered enough energy to raise up and kiss him. He sighed as Gibbs, Jethro- god he was not going to get used to that- pulled out and away, his long lean form showing no pain on the trip to the bathroom for a warm wash cloth. 

Back in bed, Tony lay on his side facing away from the sunlight that sprayed the room with false cheerfulness. Gibbs was behind him, body pressed warm and assured against him. One arm lay across Tony’s stomach and made him feel like everything was going to be okay, even as he knew it wasn’t.

“It won’t be forever, Tony. I’m going to fix this.”

Tony nodded and grabbed the hand pressed against him and held on like it was a lifeline. Something eased inside his chest when Gibbs squeezed his hand just as tight.

End.


End file.
